On the Count of Three
by queenmab-scherzo
Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to NO end. Based on a missing scene from The Hobbit. Brotherly feels.
1. Introduction

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to no end. Missing scene from _The Hobbit_.

Author's note: Originally this was just supposed to be a scene that Tolkien mentioned but failed to expand upon ... then somehow a plot accidentally formed. Now there's actual backstory and characterization. Also, it's mostly from Balin's POV because why not?

* * *

_Then one of the ponies took fright at nothing and bolted. He got into the river before they could catch him; and before they could get him out again, Fili and Kili were nearly drowned, and all the baggage that he carried was washed away off him._

- J. R. R. Tolkien,_ The Hobbit_

* * *

As the sun dipped below the horizon, both the rain and the dwarves grew colder. Many of them groaned about missing Gandalf, and finding a semi-dry patch of forest did nothing to raise anyone's spirits. Balin's hood and beard were soaked through, leaving him to shiver uncomfortably.

Thorin shuffled to find a dry spot under their clump of trees for his bedroll, then prodded Bombur and set him to the task of supper. The fat dwarf normally grumbled when given chores, but at the suggestion of food he was soon puttering with supplies while Oin and Gloin argued over the cookfire. Bilbo hovered near the pots and pans, looking lonely without the wizard and observing Bombur's technique.

Before long, the entire company were milling around, digging up dry bowls so their meal might contain less rainwater than meat. The storm showed no sign of dissipating, and everyone scattered about to find a dry seat.

Balin filled his bowl with the thick mutton stew and pressed as close as he could under a rocky awning that had not yet been occupied. The whole group ate quietly, in bad spirits with the exception, as always, of the youngest brothers.

Thorin's nephews had ducked under the low branches of a young oak and pressed close together between two tall roots. Balin rolled his eyes when he noticed their weapons were stacked carelessly in a puddle, but couldn't object-practically the whole of forest floor had become a puddle.

The pouring rain drowned out most sound in their camp. Fili told a joke only his brother could hear, and Kili howled with laughter. As though there had a been a crack of thunder the nearest pony, a white male with a load of food strapped to his saddle, startled at the sound. The rest of the ponies sensed his fear and began struggling nervously, and Balin and the company sprang up to grab the beasts before more disaster struck.

The first white horse was overcome with inexplicable panic; he twisted fearfully, knocked Dwalin to the ground, and bolted away towards the river. The camp went into an uproar whistling and calling the beast back, but their efforts went unheard or ignored, and soon he was knee-deep in icy white rapids.

In mere seconds, Fili and Kili had stripped off their weapons and coats and splashed after the pony. They tossed their boots back to shore as they ran.

"_Fili_!" Thorin roared after them, but he and the rest of the company were preoccupied keeping the remaining ponies from also dashing off. Balin, too, could only watch in fear, both hands on a bucking mare, as the youngest brothers threw themselves against the hurtling rapids to retrieve the errant horse.

* * *

AN: If you're looking for more Fili/Kili action, do check out Ch2-and there's more to follow. Sorry for the uneventful intro.


	2. The River

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to no end. Missing scene from _The Hobbit_.

Author's note: This isn't really a chapter-based work, but I know **_I_** dislike reading several thousand words at a time without breaking it up a little, so I did that here for readers' convenience. Hence the perhaps awkward beginnings/ends.

Also: This ch is Kili's POV. If you came here for Kili and felt a little put out in the intro, you're welcome, your day has been made ;)

* * *

The water was shallow to a man, but not to a dwarf. Each wave from upstream swallowed Kili's head and left him spluttering, while his toes just brushed the rocky bottom. He and his brother may be the best swimmers in the company, but that wasn't saying much. They were spry, and they could stay afloat, and that was where their skill ended.

Fili got to the pony first and went immediately for the reigns. Its eyes bulged with terror. He tried to coax the animal with soothing words, but they were drowned out by the rushing water and the horse clearly regarded the dwarves as enemies.

He bucked and kicked out, and Fili's grip slipped from the reigns to the rope tied to them. Finally, Kili came within reach; he braced himself against a nearby rock and fixed his free hand near his brother's. They yanked and pulled at the horse in vain as it struggled against them.

"This won't work!" Kili shouted, and immediately pushed himself off from the rock.

Fili held fast to the rope, tugging it around the boulder for leverage, but his grip was visibly slipping. Kili struggled against the current to the horse's backside and grabbed the buckles on the packs of food, which were coming loose. While holding them secure, he did his best to coax the pony toward shore, but hooves and bare dwarf feet alike scrabbled for purchase against the stones on the riverbed.

A gush of water sent both dwarves under momentarily. When their heads emerged again and they were able to gasp for air, Fili bellowed, "Together, on the count of three!"

Kili nodded, ready to push while his brother pulled.

"One!"

Suddenly, before Fili could count higher, a mighty wave upended them. Kili lost all sense of direction and gravity until, by sheer luck, his head emerged a few feet downstream. He frantically found his bearings and sucked in lungfulls of air; the horse reared next to him, and again, he grabbed the buckles on his saddle, barely able to hold the supplies steady.

There was no sign of Fili, and before Kili could shout his brother's name, he saw a hand bob above the surface next to the boulder.

His mind went white. Without a second thought, he released his hold on the pony and plunged after all he could see of his brother: a flash of golden hair near the rock.

Fili was alert and uninjured, but the quick undercurrent overpowered his efforts to swim to the surface. Kili felt like an hour passed underwater, but the seconds could probably be counted on one hand. After one suffocating eternity, he resurfaced with his fist wrapped in his older brother's shirt. Fili choked and panted, holding tightly to Kili as they regained their footing.

Their bearings regained, they both shot after the rope attached to the escaping pony and gave it their mightiest pull. Kili found himself between his brother and the horse as slowly, laboriously, they were able to make progress. Fili took the brunt of the splashing current while Kili tried to calm the reeling animal. Gradually, they both turned the corner around the boulder, and dry land came into sight.

Suddenly, with a wild whinny, the horse made one last bout for freedom, rearing frantically on his hind legs. The rope burned Kili's palms as it slid fast from his brother's grip.

"No!" Kili roared. The rope almost disappeared, but somehow he kept the fraying end in his right hand. Before he could be swept away, Fili clutched his left elbow, and the water splayed Kili's back against the boulder.

He felt like his arms would be ripped from his torso. He shouted in pain, but didn't lose hold of the horse until Fili was able to get both hands on the rope. With a great yank, the pony fell into stride with the brothers. Kili tried to reach for his reigns, but a searing jolt shot up his right arm and he felt instantly dizzy. The water almost buckled his knees. Fili called his name and brought him back to the present.

Kili found he could raise his left arm, and wound those fingers into the pony's bridle. The saddle was gone.

The trio staggered forward, and soon the water was only waist-deep, then knee-deep. Finally they were able to pull their ankles through the rocks and mud and back to shore. The pony snorted and shook out his wet mane, but finally gave up fighting back.


	3. Waterlogged

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to no end. Missing scene from _The Hobbit_.

Author's note: Back to Balin's POV. In which Kili tries to please everyone.

* * *

The brothers heaved themselves from the frigid water. Soaked clothing hung off their thin frames; mud caked not just their bare feet, but half-way up their calves; and through lank ropes of wet hair, their cheeks stung bright red with cold. During their incident in the river, the rain had died down to a soft mist, but those two would not dry out for hours.

They tried awkwardly to embrace one another, though Kili's fingers were still wound in the bridle and Fili's still tangled in the reigns, and both were hopelessly waterlogged.

Dwalin was on them in an instant, enveloping Fili in one arm and taking the pony's reigns in the other. Next to them, Kili stumbled as his hand came free and nearly lost his footing on the slick stones of the riverbank. Fili, still pulling away in Dwalin's iron grip, made a strangled noise of protest and reached for his brother. Balin's chest tightened as the boys struggled, but his hands were each occupied with an unruly horse.

He watched with relief as Thorin approached his youngest nephew, and held out a hand to steady his progress. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he demanded.

Balin could not hear Kili's answer, but he shook his head vigorously, which Balin read from afar as _I'm fine_-though he didn't believe that for a moment. Thorin, however, seemed satisfied, and immediately left his younger nephew to help the other. Balin could have yelled with frustration if it wouldn't give the horses an even greater fright. Fortunately, Bofur and Bilbo materialized at Kili's sides, each taking an elbow and guiding him to lean against a nearby oak. In that time, Balin was able to tie off both ponies in his care.

Thorin draped a spare blanket over a distressed Fili and forced him to sit on the log at their feet. He rubbed Fili's shoulders to produce some warmth, and Balin could tell he was muttering in his nephew's ear. Across from them, Bofur tried to do the same for Kili, but gave up when he was clumsily shrugged off.

Kili clutched his right arm with his left, trembling and holding it close, which Fili noticed; he called his brother's name and tried to stand and help, but Thorin held him down. When he spoke, he addressed both of his nephews, but his scowl was trained on Kili.

"I expect better behavior out of my heirs," he growled. "Raising your voices in the wild, frightening ponies like children. Have you _no_ care for your surroundings?" Bilbo looked shocked, and dissolved into the background. Kili hung his head and Thorin continued, "I _hope_ I haven't made a mistake bringing you along in the first place." His voice and his eyes darkened as they bored into his youngest nephew. Then he gave Fili's shoulder a brief squeeze before sweeping away.

Balin observed the exchange with a clenched jaw, but held his tongue. Kili slid down the tree trunk to slump on its roots, where Balin approached him and said gently, "you did good work, lad."

Big, dark eyes looked up at him from behind stringy wet hair. "I'm sorry we lost the food, Mr. Balin," he said softly, biting his lip.

"But the pony is safe!" the elder dwarf smiled. "We can always find more supplies. That mount, though-he's irreplaceable, and I'm sure it will come in handy before the end." He winked and clapped a hand on Kili's back, which flinched at his touch. His stomach curled with concern. "Lad, have you been injured?"

"No!" Kili answered quickly. He pulled his knees up and let his hair fall over to hide his face. It took an effort for Balin to keep from rolling his eyes.

He called over his shoulder, "Dwalin! Bring us that blanket you've got, brother!"

Dwalin was in the middle of gleaning Fili for scrapes and bruises while the younger dwarf swatted at his hands; he glared at Balin and Kili, but didn't argue. Crossing the riverbank, he shoved the wool scrap into Balin's arms and promptly stomped away.

Ignoring his brother's mood, Balin knelt and wrapped the blanket tightly around Kili, who shivered. Balin rubbed his shoulders and felt the boy stiffen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Balin murmured.

The reply was almost inaudible. "... My arm hurts."

Balin nodded knowingly. "Let's have a look, son."


	4. Repairs

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to no end. Missing scene from _The Hobbit_.

Author's note: In which Fili is the greatest brother around, and Balin is the greatest doctor.

* * *

Kili straightened his legs and took a deep breath, gesturing toward his right arm, which lay motionless in his lap. Balin began a methodical inspection of the limb in question, running a hand from shoulder to wrist. Satisfied that there were no flesh wounds, he then gently prodded and massaged muscle tissue, searching for internal damage. A shadow cast over the two of them as he worked, then disappeared, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed yellow hair settle at their side. Fili whispered something inaudible against his brother's temple, which seemed to relax them both.

Balin carefully kneaded just below the shoulder, and Kili hissed softly. Balin glanced up at the boy's face, whose eyes glistened and lips drew tight. As delicately as possible, he wrapped fingers around the joint itself, hearing Kili whimper even as he felt the grotesque slack between bones and tendons. It was an injury he'd seen many times under many circumstances.

"Oh, lad," his voice was sad, a low rumble between them. He shifted closer and reached across Kili to confirm his suspicion. Fili took his brother's uninjured hand and held it between his own.

Balin suddenly felt something in Kili's shoulder slip, and immediately stopped his ministrations. Kili gasped and his brother stroked his hand soothingly.

With reluctance, Balin cleared his throat. "Well, good news and bad news, boys."

They both looked up at him, and for a split second they were just like children again, all watery gazes and tangled hair.

"It's dislocated," he admitted. Fili grimaced. "Luckily, that's an easy fix; one I've done many a time before. Unluckily, it'll be quite painful." He added this last with a heavy heart. He'd fixed shoulders before, but old, injured warriors never looked back at him with such wide innocent eyes.

To his credit, Kili's voice remained steady when he answered, "Let's get this over with, shall we?" His eyes flickered toward the rest of the company, who were mostly packed and ready to depart.

Balin nodded. He stepped around to kneel on Kili's right, for the best angle to work. "You'll want to brace yourself against the tree, then," he instructed, and Kili adjusted so that his back lay flush against the trunk. Fili pulled the blanket from around his own shoulders, rolled up one corner, and held it out to his brother. Kili's brow furrowed.

"Bite down on this," Fili clarified. When Kili showed little reaction, he added, "trust me," before his brother complied. They clasped hands again.

Balin bent the injured arm at the elbow and held it to Kili's chest, hearing a groan through the fabric now in his mouth. He cupped his other fingers under Kili's chin and conjured his most compassionate smile. "It'll be good as new when we're done, I promise you that." Then he positioned a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kili's eyes lit with fear, but he nodded.

Balin shot Fili a meaningful look. The latter wound one arm around his brother's head. "Come here," he muttered, and buried the other's face into the curve of his neck. He gave Balin the smallest nod before resting his cheek against Kili's hair and closing his own eyes.

Balin took a deep breath. "On the count of three, then. One."

He began to turn the boy's forearm outward, and Kili twitched.

"Two." Moving as fast as possible, without finishing his count, Balin twisted the arm and began coaxing the bones back into place with his other hand.

Kili cried out, something between a yelp and a sob that even the thick wool between his teeth couldn't muffle. His heels thrust into the mud and his body jerked, but Fili held him fast, digging fingers into dark locks of hair.

Balin felt the bones grind together, and held his hands in place to make sure the job was done. He heard a long, high whine drag itself from Kili's throat and Fili's hand twitched in his brother's painfully tight grip. The wretched sound soon died away and Kili took a deep, shuddering breath.

"That's good, son," Balin said, releasing his hold on the newly-repaired shoulder.

Slowly, shakily, Kili pulled his head up, his brother's damp, golden hair stuck to his face. His eyes were round and red, but Balin noted with pride that no tears had spilled.

Fili stroked his brother's hair a few times and removed the blanket from his lips. It was embedded with prints from Kili's teeth.

Kili closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the tree trunk, his breathing heavy. "You said you would count to three," he accused, the corners of his mouth betraying a smile.

"I needed you relaxed," Balin chuckled. "The sooner you're fixed, the better, aye?"

"Feels good already," he sighed in agreement.

"Take a rest for a moment, lad," Balin said, laying a hand on top of Kili's wet hair.

The statement seemed to snap Kili back to reality. His eyes flew open and he sat up straight, frantically scanning the riverbank and the dwarves milling about patiently. "Oh, but we need to pack our things!" He snarled, "everyone will be waiting for _me_-"

Fili laid a hand on his brother's good shoulder before he could spring into action. "Shut it, Ki. If they've waited this long, they can give you another two minutes to catch your breath."

"I'll keep them occupied," Balin added. "No doubt there's something your uncle's forgotten to pack. Or a map he's forgotten to consult. Or a hobbit he's forgotten to scold. " Fili wrapped himself around his brother and muffled laughter trailed behind Balin as he returned to the group.

* * *

Author's note: I'm enjoying the outside perspective...Fili and Kili's relationship is really private, so to a third party, a lot can be left up to the imagination. Let me know what you think, I live for feedback.


	5. When You Need Reminding

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin worship and dote upon Fili. Their favoritism annoys Balin to no end. Missing scene from _The Hobbit_.

Author's note: In which Balin is a BAMF and gives everyone the earful they deserve. This is the end! Tell me what you think!

* * *

The group had departed the riverbank quickly and quietly, in case their commotion drew any unwanted attention. "Those lads are growing into a fine pair of dwarves, Thorin," Balin stated. "You should be proud of them." He rode beside their leader at the head of the column, keeping an eye out for more potential campgrounds, though curtains of rain continued to hinder visibility.

Thorin grimaced and said softly, "One of them, at least, is mature enough to carry himself like a warrior."

It was the answer Balin had expected and prepared for, though he still couldn't control a flush of anger. "Aye, I'd feel right safe in battle with Kili's bow at my side," he said sharply, and with that he slowed his pony to drop back next to Dwalin, several paces behind their leader.

"Aren't you lucky Kili saved your pony, Mr. Dwalin?!" Fili shouted from somewhere behind them, loud enough that the whole company could hear.

Balin quickly masked his chuckle with a cough.

Dwalin rumbled back, "_Lucky_? It's his own fault my boy bolted in the first place."

Balin sucked in a breath and turned to see if Kili had heard, but Bofur and Bombur's broad frame blocked his view. Instead, he guided his horse close to his brother's and swore. "You'd be wise to ease up on that lad's confidence before he loses any ability to hit a moving target."

"If that's all it takes to break him, then he won't even make it to Erebor," he scoffed, causing Balin to curse him again, his stomach boiling. "What! He screamed like a lass from the smallest aches and pains," Dwalin growled.

Balin rounded on him, bumping their knees together and glaring daggers. "The last time I fixed a shoulder, I seem to remember the injured_ warrior_ shedding tears and shouting curses at me for nearly five minutes." Dwalin's frown deepened, but he kept his mouth shut. Balin added, soft and venomous, "and _you_ were decades older then than Kili is now."

And he steered his mount back again, leaving Dwalin to stew in annoyance.

Balin could feel Bofur eyeing him warily. "Is there something _you'd_ like to add about Thorin or the boys?" he asked briskly, locking his glare on Bofur, who instantly turned red.

"Oh, certainly not, my friend," he smiled nervously, "it's just not often I find you losing your temper." He swallowed.

Balin took a deep breath and shame watered down his anger. "I'm sorry," he said in a noticeably kinder tone. He nodded at Thorin, "_he_ just seems to forget, sometimes, that he has _two_ nephews he ought to be quite proud of."

"Isn't he, then?" Bofur asked politely.

Balin snorted. "I appreciate the sentiment, but don't tell me you haven't seen how much he praises one, and only ever finds fault in the other," he said so no one else could hear.

Bofur cleared his throat and smiled knowingly. "That was an impressive maneuver Kili pulled in the river to keep that pony roped," he said lightly.

"And sacrificed his body to do so. I just thought Thorin could use the reminder," Balin added, keeping his voice discreet.

Bofur hummed in agreement. "Could you also remind him that we're all cold and wet and sleepy and tired, and there's naught in these woods to fear but bugs, and perhaps each other?"

Behind them, Fili and Kili's telltale laughter chorused. Through the dark shadows of branches, Balin could just make out a red shimmer among the trees off to their left. "There's a light over there!"

Immediately, he heard the snickering die away, and seconds later, Thorin raised a hand and brought the company to a silent halt.

* * *

_When they had looked at it for some while, they fell to arguing. Some said "no" and some said "yes". Some said they could but go and see, and anything was better than little supper, less breakfast, and wet clothes all the night._

- J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

* * *

AN: aaaaaaand cue Trolls. That's not much of an ending to any story, but what happens next is in the book, sooo.

I'm interested in continuing with this little concept... Maybe I could just go on from here, do early prequels, more missing scenes or things from Fili/Kili's pov. let me know if you have preferences or ideas!

To clarify, this isn't really my personal headcanon. I firmly believe Thorin has a soft spot for BOTH his nephews. This idea is just what assaulted my brain. I don't make the decisions, I only write them down.


End file.
